Red Mage
Red Mage of Terra Any Race, Any religion Hit Dice: D6, Skill points @ 1st: (4 + INT) x 4 Skills: Concentration, Craft, Disipher Script, Knowledge, Profession Spellcraft, not able to read rest... Level.....Base att.....Fort.....Ref....Will.........Special 1...............0..............2..........0.......2...........2 domains, spelcasting armored mage(light) 2...............1..............3..........0.......3...........Bonus feat 3...............2..............3..........1........3 4...............3..............4..........1........4..........Enchant Weapon(standard), greater advanced learning 5...............3..............4..........1.......4...........Bonus Feat 6..............4...............5..........2.......5...........Armored Mage(medium), Gr. Adv. learning, MP refresh 7..............5...............5..........2.......5 8............6/1...............6.........2.......6..........Enchant Weapon(free), Bonus Feat, Gr. Adv. Learning 9............6/1...............6.........3.......6 10..........7/2...............7..........3.......7..........Arcane Sight, Gr. Adv. Learning 11...........8/3..............7..........3.......7.........Bonus Feat 12..........9/4..............8...........4.......8........MP refresh(40 ft), Enchant weapon(swift),Gr. Adv. Learning 13.........9/4...............8...........4........8 14........10/5..............9............4.......9.........Bonus feat, Gr. Adv. Learning 15......11/6/1.............9............5.......9..........Convert 16......12/7/2...........10...........5......10..........Gr. Adv. Learning 17......12/7/2...........10...........5......10...........Bonus feat 18......13/8/3...........11...........6........11.........MP refresh(100ft., 40ft burst), Gr. Adv. Learning 19.....14/9/4............11...........6.......11 20....15/10/5...........12...........7.......12.........Bonus feat, Gr. Adv. Learning -'Spell Casting' A Red Mage's spells are based off his INT he gets 1D6 MP a lvl, unlike any other class a Red Mage may pick up spells from both the wizard and cleric list and is considered both arcane and divine caster, he also beings play with 2 cleric domains of his choice and has the same spells known as a sorcerer of equal level (page 54 Player's Handbook I and listed below as base chart) - At 1st lvl a Red Mage may wear any light armor and light shields with out incuring spell failure. At 6th level this extends to medium armor and shields. Though they still suffer spell failure for all others - At 2nd lvl and every 3 lvls after (5,8,11,14,etc.) the Red Mage gains a Bonus Feat EXTRA ORDINARY '''Starting at 4th lvl a RDM may store any spell he can cast in his weapon as a standard action. The spell goes off on the next target struck by his weapon, regardless of what spell or who wields the weapon. At 8th lvl he can do this as a free action and at 12th lvl may do it once a round as a swift action and the rest as free actions, the RDM must expend MP/components/xp as though he cast the spell -At 4th lvl RDM gains Great Advanced Learning and may add 3 spells from any spell list to his spells known, every 2 levels after 4 he gains additional 3 spells (6,8,10,12,14, etc.) '''Supernatural '''At 6th lvl the RDM can use MP refresh, he can use one a day per INT modifier, when activated you grant MP regen= to 1/2 your RDM level per round for a duration of your int. mod to the next creature touched at 12th lvl you affect one target withing 40ft. then at 18th lvl you effect all allies within a 40ft burst at a range of 100ft -At 10th lvl a RDM mana control is so strong 2 times a day may switch his current HP with his current MP. He cannot gain more MP than his Max. and he many only use the ability if he has more than 1mp -At 15th lvl your mastery of magic is so strong you recieve a double strength True Seeing( any numerical values are doubled) as an extra ordinary ability '''SPELL PROGRESSION ''spells known* ''Base Chart (Does not factor in Greater Advanced Learning) 1) 4 (0 lvl), 2 (1st lvl) 2) 5 (0 lvl), 2 (1st lvl) 3) 5 (0 lvl), 3 (1st lvl) 4) 6 (0 lvl), 3 (1st lvl), 1 (2nd lvl) 5) 6 (0 lvl), 4 (1st lvl), 2 (2nd lvl) 6) 7 (0 lvl), 4 (1st lvl), 2 (2nd lvl), 1 (3rd lvl) 7) 7 (0 lvl), 5 (1st lvl), 3 (2nd lvl), 2 (3rd lvl) 8) 8 (0 lvl), 5 (1st lvl), 3 (2nd lvl), 2 (3rd lvl), 1 (4th lvl) 9) 8 (0 lvl), 5 (1st lvl), 4 (2nd lvl), 3 (3rd lvl), 2 (4th lvl) 10) 9 (0 lvl), 5 (1st lvl), 4 (2nd lvl), 3 (3rd lvl), 2 (4th lvl), 1 (5th lvl) 11) 9 (0 lvl), 5 (1st lvl), 5 (2nd lvl), 4 (3rd lvl), 3 (4th lvl), 2 (5th lvl) 12) 9 (0 lvl), 5 (1st lvl), 5 (2nd lvl), 4 (3rd lvl), 3 (4th lvl), 2 (5th lvl), 1 (6th lvl) 13) 9 (0 lvl), 5 (1st lvl), 5 (2nd lvl), 4 (3rd lvl), 4 (4th lvl), 3 (5th lvl), 2 (6th lvl) 14) 9 (0 lvl), 5 (1st lvl), 5 (2nd lvl), 4 (3rd lvl), 4 (4th lvl), 3 (5th lvl), 2 (6th lvl), 1 (7th lvl) 15) 9 (0 lvl), 5 (1st lvl), 5 (2nd lvl), 4 (3rd lvl), 4 (4th lvl), 4 (5th lvl), 3 (6th lvl), 2 (7th lvl) 16) 9 (0 lvl), 5 (1st lvl), 5 (2nd lvl), 4 (3rd lvl), 4 (4th lvl), 4 (5th lvl), 3 (6th lvl), 2 (7th lvl), 1 (8th lvl) 17) 9 (0 lvl), 5 (1st lvl), 5 (2nd lvl), 4 (3rd lvl), 4 (4th lvl), 4 (5th lvl), 3 (6th lvl), 3 (7th lvl), 2 (8th lvl) 18) 9 (0 lvl), 5 (1st lvl), 5 (2nd lvl), 4 (3rd lvl), 4 (4th lvl), 4 (5th lvl), 3 (6th lvl), 3 (7th lvl), 2 (8th lvl), 1 (9th lvl) 19) 9 (0 lvl), 5 (1st lvl), 5 (2nd lvl), 4 (3rd lvl), 4 (4th lvl), 4 (5th lvl), 3 (6th lvl), 3 (7th lvl), 3 (8th lvl), 2 (9th lvl) 20) 9 (0 lvl), 5 (1st lvl), 5 (2nd lvl), 4 (3rd lvl), 4 (4th lvl), 4 (5th lvl), 3 (6th lvl), 3 (7th lvl), 3 (8th lvl), 3 (9th lvl)